fnanfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Nutty's
Five Nights at Nutty's '''is a game created by Sonicyay2 based on the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise by Scott Cawthon. It was released on January 4th 2017. Official description There was once a man who loved restaurants. Especially the characters that roamed the space. In the mail, he got what he wants. Now the man runs his own place. Story The game follows Aidan Blackwells, the newly hired security guard for the yet to be opened Nutty's Nachos, ran by Donald Acker. The restaurant stars Nutty and Harry Hat, alongside Plushets that can be bought from the Gift Shop. During the night, the animatronics come to life and attempt to get into the office to kill Aidan, including Bob and HFIDIDYHS, the two decommissioned animatronics in the Parts & Services room. As Aidan starts his first night, Donald leaves a message introducing himself and Aidan to the job. He elaborates on how the restaurant's Grand Opening is a month away, but still needs plenty of work done. He explains that most things planned are still not in the building, which is why the building can come off as gloomy and empty. The cameras also aren't fully added yet, but will be updated throughout the week. This comes into gameplay, as cameras are added every night like he explained. It's further told that the main reason Aidan was hired is due to the fact that two days prior to the date of Night 1, a thief stole all of the Plushets held in the gift shop except for the one in the main gameplay. He explains the entrances to his office, and says that he isn't keeping watch for anything, so he's counting on Aidan to keep Nutty's Nachos safe. The message ends shortly afterwards. On the second night, he explains his reasoning for wanting to have a children's restaurant so badly, involving his 13th birthday at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (specifically, FNaF 2's location) in 1987. He recalls the event as "magical", complimenting the aspects of the building, including the staff, the food (or, at least the cake), and the main focus: the animatronic robots. After the experience, he knew he wanted to open a restaurant, or at the very least work for one. He even managed to get a job at the 1993 location of Freddy's, but, as he states, Freddy wasn't functioning properly, so he hits him over the head in an attempt to get it to work, but only got himself fired for breaking the "Don't touch Freddy" rule. A month prior to the events of the game, he got a mysterious package including 4 animatronics, $800,000, and 50 Plushets in order to open his own restaurant. There was no signature, and only a message stating "Put these to good use." The third night begins with him speaking of a strange tidbit about the Plushets. While weighing them due to boredom, they discover one is much heavier than the rest of them. This reveals that the one Plushet the lady did not steal had an endoskeleton inside of it. He further tells he's currently attempting to track down the person and/or company who sent him the animatronics, as he finds putting an endo inside a seemingly ordinary plush toy is rather peculiar. He's had no success yet, but does explain he'll update him on the situation as the Night pass on. The Plushet was also the only one the lady did not steal due to the fact that it stared right at her, scaring her from taking it. Donald begins to question the safety of the animatronics in general, and then hangs up the phone while motivating Aidan to work to prevent anything like this occurring more. On the fourth night, Donald cuts right to the chase, as he reveals he managed to track down who sent the animatronics by calling up the company who shipped the animatronics over and asking. It's revealed they were sent by a man named Thomas Ford. Donald elaborates on who Thomas is to him; a childhood friend and one of the main guests for his birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's. Donald questions how he managed to gain the money in the first place, why he built them, and why he sent them to him of all people, especially seeing as they've been a bit disconnected as the years have gone by. For the time, however, Donald says he is satisfied of the fact that the person who sent the animatronics was even found out, despite none of his questions about the strange animatronic design choices being answered. On Night 5, Donald starts the message with a less optimistic tone, giving information about a set of bank robberies occurring from November 10th up until the day he was sent the animatronics. He says doesn't want to come off as an accusing guy, but he mentions he has suspicions on Thomas. Seeing how they've only been friends up until school ended for both of them, he has no idea what he's been up to, besides giving him the proper functions necessary to create Nutty's Nachos. He has nothing else to offer for Aidan in this phone call, formally thanks him for guarding the place, and tells Aidan he'll see him next week. Night 6 involves a nightmare Aidan has, where many copies of Harry Hat swarm the building. After that night is complete, Aidan leaves a note for Donald announcing his departure from the job. Gameplay On every night except for Night 6, a new animatronic is made active and a new camera is added. On Night 1, you only get 5 cameras and one animatronic, Nutty. But by Night 5, all 10 cameras are available and all 5 animatronics are active. The animatronics roam the restaurant, eventually reaching the entrances to the Office. The office has three entrances: The two doors behind the table and the hallway behind the player. Only one door can be shut at a time. If an animatronic is at a door hallway and that one is sealed off by the door, the animatronic will move back to starting position to repeat the process. If not, it will enter the office and jumpscare the player, causing a game over. Meanwhile, if an animatronic enters the hallway, it must be stared at until, when you turn back around and look again, it disappears. If less time is spent not looking at it than looking at it, then it will again enter the office and jumpscare the player. Development The game was first announced on February 1st 2016 with the boot screen showing Nutty. The second teaser was shown on March 22nd, which was Harry Hat's boot screen. The game was then announced with a GameJolt page and third teaser on March 30th, before being pulled back, once again leaving the game's name a mystery. A secondary game made by Sonicyay2, Fun with Something, released on May 29th, had the third teaser as the reward for beating the game, which showed Plushet's boot screen. The teaser was then fully revealed on June 7th. On June 13th, a picture was posted saying "THURSDAY", and on June 16th, the game was re-revealed alongside a teaser trailer. An update on the game was given on July 30th, stating why there's been no updates on FNAN since its reveal. The fourth teaser was then posted on September 10th, showing the game over screen for the game. On November 13th, another update was given, saying the release date was changed from 2016 to TBA. On December 4th, the final teaser was posted for the game, showing the old Nutty's Nachos logo and Bob's arm. Another update was posted on December 23rd, listing what had to be finished and noting that Superlolzreddit- and Megaskullgames had joined as beta testers. The next day, an incomplete FNAN trailer was posted. Then, on January 3rd, the release date teaser trailer was posted, noting the game to be releasing the next day. On January 4th, Five Nights at Nutty's was released. It then went through two updates: * 1.0.1 ** '''Cut the hallway jumpscare frames in half to decrease memory usage * 1.0.2 ** 'Removed all but 1 hallway jumpscare' '' **'Fixed a bug where two characters would move too early' '' **'Fixed a bug where the INI let you skip a night' might not actually be fixed, im not entirely sure please correct me if it was Trivia * In very early development, the game was called Five Nights at That Place * The title screen went through three revisions, the third being the final one. * The release date teaser trailer uses the Gem Ending theme from the 2016 FNAF fangame, POPGOES. Category:Games Category:Main series Category:Five Nights at Nutty's Category:Characters